


Believe

by larnbean



Series: ae_ldws Round 5 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is not his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

Eames never really had much of a relationship with his father. He never really had much of anything with his father except on birthdays. Birthdays only marked by the withering bouquet of balloons. Eames’ father had never even bothered to show up one year.

Eames never attended football games with his father or helped him down at the office on Saturday mornings like he’d always wished he could. The only thing Eames’ father gave him was bitter disappointment.

But Eames vows to never make this mistake as a dad. Arthur promised him it wouldn’t be like that. Arthur promised him that their child’s life would be filled with finger paints, and crayons and trips to the zoo. It would be filled with two loving parents who cuddled their child when they cried, who bestowed sweet kisses upon their child’s brow.

Arthur promised that they are going to give their child everything Eames never had growing up. Eames never had snuggles or cuddles or got help with his homework or had band aids put on his boo-boos.

But Arthur says they’re going to do all of that together. And as long as Arthur stays by Eames’ side, Eames can believe it.


End file.
